Missing
by Leca B
Summary: The truth was every time Annabeth was away for some reason, the world seemed to suck a little more than usual. Annabeth is away for a conference, and her husband and son miss her terribly. Fluffy drabble.
1. Missing

A/N: Hi again! This is a quick fluffly drabble about Percy and his son while Annabeth is away for a conference. My sister is nagging me to death to write, and I've just gotten a baby cousin, so I'm going to be publishing lots of these, because I'm in a baby mood, so please bear with me. And in case anyone is wondering, my percabeth kids are three: Logan, Nathan and Charlotte (Charlie).

I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Missing**

Percy woke up with the annoying sensation of being poked in the cheek. He craned his neck to dodge a poke and opened his eyes, blinking fast to try to adjust to the darkness. He recognized his three-year-old son looking at him with big green eyes. He propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Logue, what is it?" he asked mid yawn.

"Daddy." He asked very seriously. "Where is mommy?" Percy sighed. Annabeth had gone to a conference for the weekend. She'd left that morning. They had explained it to Logan, but the concept seemed to be a little foreign to him.

"Mom is traveling, remember? She went to this meeting to learn how to make pretty houses." He said tiredly. His whole body hurt, he'd spent that week doing research for work. He'd had to use the heavy diving equipment to fool the mortals and he wasn't exactly sixteen anymore.

"Where is it?" Logan whispered, lying on his side and laying his head on Percy's belly.

"It's in Cali, where grandpa lives."

"Grandpa… And Uncle Matt. And Uncle Bob?" he asked, snuggling up to his dad.

"Yeah, buddy. And Uncle Frank. Aunt Hazel. Aunt Piper. Uncle Jason." Percy pulled the blanket to cover Logan and tucked it around him.

"Uncle Nico?" Logan asked. Percy chuckled.

"No. Uncle Nico is always traveling."

"Like Aunt Thalia." He said, voice dragging, rubbing his eyes. Sleep was coming back to him.

"Yeah. Like Aunt Thalia."

"Can we visit her, daddy?" Logan asked sleepily. Percy smiled bemusedly.

"Sorry, buddy, we'll have to wait for her to visit us. She travels all over with lots of girls. They don't like boys much." He held back a snicker. That was a light way to say it. Logan wrinkled his nose.

"I don't like girls much too."

"Either." Percy corrected automatically. Annabeth was rubbing off on him. His son frowned and made a whining sound. Percy intervened before he started crying. "We can visit Uncle Leo. He's in town. You love Uncle Leo, he made you that cool flying ship, remember? What did you call it?" he pushed the child's hair back, away from his face.

"Boat." He smiled shyly. Percy laughed.

"You named your ship 'boat'?" Logan didn't answer. He turned over and started climbing his father. "Ow." Percy gasped when he pressed his knee on his belly. "Careful, Logue, dad breaks." He said jokingly. Logan lay down, stretching himself on top of him, snuggling into his chest.

"Daddy…" he called sleepily.

"Yeah, son?"

"I miss mommy."

Percy sighed, covering them both with the blanket, rubbing his back comfortingly. Truth was, as much as he tried to hide it, he was always miserable when Annabeth wasn't around. Pathetic as it was, every time they had to be away from each other, he kind of felt like the whole world sucked a little more than usual. He looked down at Logan drifting off on his chest, missing her just as much. He smiled slightly. She had the two of them wrapped around her finger, didn't she?

"Me too, buddy. Me too."


	2. Airport

A/N: So, mysterysolvers1 in tumblr asked me to write a scene for when Annabeth returned home from her conference in Missing. So I did a follow-up for her. It came out a little mushy gushy, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

**Airport**

Percy laughed as Logan sang a child's song from one of those educative programs Annabeth made him watch. It was a stupid one with lots of math and geometry, it gave him a headache just thinking about the dancing numbers, but Logan mumbled it while playing with the small flying ship Leo had made for him. Percy had turned off the flying switch so no one would have a heart attack when they left home, but Logan seemed to be having just as much fun.

He maneuvered the car into La Guardia's parking lot, finding a vacant spot and stopping the car. He checked Logan through the rear view mirror. He had looked up from Boat and was looking at him with wide eyes, as if asking if they had really arrived. Percy laughed at his expression and climbed outside, opening the back door to unbuckle Logan from the baby seat.

"Mommy's here?" he asked.

"Yeah, buddy. If her flight's on time, we'll be seeing her…" he checked his watch. "Now."

Logan's whole face lit up and he scrambled off the seat, nearly falling off the car in the process. Percy caught him in time, pulling him out and picking him up, balancing him on one arm while tugging his wrinkled jacket down into place. Logan still cradled the boat in his arms.

"Don't you want to leave Boat in the car?" he asked his son, who shook his head vehemently. "But how are you going to hug mom if you're holding Boat?" Logan's face scrunched up as if he was in deep thought and then he held out the toy to him.

"You hold it!" he said with a smile, as if he was the most brilliant mind of the century. Percy raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Then how am I going to hug mom?"

"I hold it!" the boy declared proudly.

"And what if you lose it?" Logan hugged the toy protectively to his chest.

"I don't lose it." He pouted.

"Son, leave it in the car." Percy said pointedly. They had a staring contest for about five seconds, which Logan ended up losing. He reluctantly dropped his beloved ship on the seat and crossed his arms, sulking. "Come on, buddy, is that the face you want mom to see when she arrives?" he teased, throwing him up to accommodate his weight. A three-year-old wasn't all that light anymore. His frown melted for the most part and he uncrossed his arms, hands now playing with the string of his jacket's hood, but the pout remained.

They entered the airport. It was pretty early, it wasn't too crowded, just a few sleepy people walking around, dragging their luggage and checking the screens for their flights. He walked up to where a slightly hippie girl was standing in front of a TV and looked for Annabeth's flight. There it was. On time too. Logan was squirming to be put down, but he didn't want to let him go by fear he'd run off. Even if there weren't many people around he could still get lost. Airports are big places. He walked them to his old friends, the waiting doors. He had started calling them that when he had first started dating her and the "Waiting for her to come back from San Francisco" tradition had begun. It was even emptier there. The only people around were an older couple, arms around each other as if to keep themselves standing (they were that sleepy), a trio of giggling girls holding a poster full of glitter (one of them was drawing kisses with pink lipstick) and a young man, probably no more than twenty, rocking back and forth in the balls of his feet, looking pale and nervous, holding a yellow flower. Percy was very sympathetic to his cause, because he'd been there. Without a flower, but still…

And then those blessed doors opened and a small crowd came through. The giggling girls were the first to spot their friend. A girl came running in their direction squealing, and they exploded in identical shrieks, smothering her in a death hug and jumping together in place. The older couple had found their, apparently, son. They hugged the man and left quickly, sending annoyed glances to the still shrieking girls. Percy wished he could have seen if the boy with the flower had gotten a happy ending, but at that moment, Annabeth crossed the gates, and his whole attention turned towards her.

She was as beautiful as always. Her long blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail and instead of the professional pencil skirt and blouse look she had left with, she was wearing jeans and his old NYU sweatshirt. She looked really tired, but the moment their eyes met she smiled brightly, and it lit up her whole face. Logan struggled to get out of his arms and this time he let him. Annabeth opened her arms and crouched down just in time to catch him as he ran to her. She hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. Percy grinned and followed his son.

"Welcome back. How was the trip?" he asked her, taking her bag and throwing it over his shoulder as she stood up, balancing Logan on her hip.

"Tell you later. Come here." She tilted her head up and he leaned down to kiss her. That dull ache that had been throbbing in his chest the whole time she'd been away slowly dissipated. She was finally here, finally home. Her fingers tangled on his hair and her thumb caressed his nape softly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He had missed her so much. Logan started whining, trying to get their attention back to him, tugging at his mother's sweatshirt. They parted with a resigned chuckle and she squeezed the child jokingly. "Mom missed you so much, sweetheart!" she said, kissing his cheek repeatedly. He giggled and tried to squirm away. "Were you good to dad? Did my two troublemakers behave?" she sent Percy a humored look. "Is the house still standing?"

"Surprisingly so." He nodded. She laughed.

Her eyes were shining so much. Had they always done that? Or was that just his whole love sickness speaking? Logan was talking a mile a minute. Percy didn't know from where he got so much to talk about, because they hadn't done much while she had been away. Basically sat at home curled up on the couch eating things she would have chided them for and watching TV. Logan had made him watch Lion King about four hundred times. In a row. Percy thought he could probably speak every single line in the movie now. He felt Annabeth step closer to him and he tightened his arm around her shoulder. He was just so glad she was back. He felt kind of ridiculous sometimes, three days away from her and he turned into such a clingy sap it was almost embarrassing. But hey, if he wanted to be mushy gushy to his wife, he could damn well be, it was no one's business. And judging by the way she was smiling tenderly up at him, resting her head on his shoulder, she felt the same.

Slowly, they started their way back to the car, back home.


End file.
